El sol negro y la luna blanca
by Misaki Rukia Hyuga
Summary: Una serie de one shots basados en el IR month y hechos con mucho cariño para mi fandom.
1. The winter is coming

Hola chicos, voy a subir una serie de one shots algunos con relación o sin relación por el mes IchiRuki (si ya se que ya paso pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer por eso apenas los estoy poniendo), ojala les gusten , los hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

 **IchiRuki Day:** 1 Reescribe la escena.

 **Sumary:** ¿Qué es lo que Ichigo siente por la partida de Rukia?, ¿Sera posible que Tatsuki pueda ayudarlo a decir lo que su corazón quiere expresar?y ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la pista de hielo?.

 **Personajes:** Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki y Tatsuki Arisawa.

 **Notas:** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite al cuadrado pero las historias que se contaran son adaptaciones mías, favor de no copiar sin mi permiso :3.

* * *

 **The winter is coming**

La nieve cubría las calles de Karakura, todo era blanco como cierto shikai, aun él pensaba que ella estaba dejando caer nieve en la calle como señal de que nunca se había ido, pero ya había pasado meses desde que él dejo de sentir su reatsu, aunque él dijera que no la extrañaba a todos sus amigos su corazón preguntaba a cada rato sobre porque no lo iba a visitar con su gigai, pero él estaba seguro que su desaparición se debía a que ella trataba de evitarle el dolor de no poder transformarse en shinigami y cazar hollows con ella, ella era demasiado amable con el pero maldita sea el la extrañaba a horrores.

Ichigo

El chico volvió a la tierra y observo a una chica de cabello negro y largo.

Tatsuki—la observo con extrañeza, no había sentido el momento en el que ella llego a ese lugar.

¿Viniste a patinar?—lo miro con duda al ver que se encontraba fuera de la pista de hielo a la intemperie donde habían traído a cierta morena antes de que se fuera.

No—contesto secamente—solo vine a ver a la gente patinar.

Mmm—se acercó a él y le puso la mano en su espalda—está bien extrañarla, no tienes que ocultarnos eso, puedes compartirnos tu dolor—le comento con firmeza, ella sabía que Ichigo no diría nada aunque le explicara con peras y manzanas que eran amigos y que podía confiar en ellos, pero aun así intentaba que él se abriera un poco.

No la extraño—frunció el ceño

Puedes negarme lo que quieras pero tu corazón siempre dirá la verdad—lo miro enojada—no te lastimes más—cambio su expresión de enojo a tristeza.

Él quería negar todo, decir que todo estaba bien, que no extrañaba a Kuchiki Rukia pero su corazón era difícil de engañar, el esperaba verla en su casa leyendo comics junto con Kon o ver su cara de emoción al ver cosas de ese conejo feo que ella amaba.

¿Quieres patinar?—el chico le comento.

Estaría bien, hace tiempo que no paso tiempo con mi amigo—le sonrió y se dirigieron por los patines.

Patinaron hasta que dio la noche y nadie dijo una palabra sobre Rukia, ambos hablaron de temas monótonos y cotidianos de sus vidas, ambos chicos no sabían cómo tocar ese tema y decidieron ir por un café.

No sabía de esta cafetería—dijo tomando un sorbo del café—está muy bueno.

Rukia lo descubrió—el chico le contesto sin despegar la vista del techo.

Kuchiki-san tenia buen gusto en cafés—sonrió porque al fin su amigo había decidido hablar de ella.

Si—tomo un sorbo de su bebida—siempre encontraba lugares y me obligaba a ir con ella para comprobar si sabía bien la comida o las bebidas.

Te tenia bien domado—se empezó a reír al oír lo que su amigo comentaba—si no fuera porque ambos decían que eran amigos pensaría que eran pareja.

El silencio reino la mesa por unos segundos, Tatsuki sabía que había metido la pata con ese comentario pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Todos decían eso—dijo fastidiado.

Es que estaban todo el día juntos—comento sin rodeos la chica.

Lo sé—miro su café y lo agito un poco—sabes, hay una anécdota que me gusta recordar de ella.

Dímela—lo observo.

Cuando fuimos a patinar ella estaba nerviosa porque no sabía patinar, creo que nunca había visto una pista de hielo entonces la jale a la pista, ella empezó a maldecirme como era su costumbre pero nunca solté su mano hasta que ella encontrara su equilibrio, nos tardamos algunos minutos en lo que encontraba el equilibrio—soltó una pequeña sonrisa—cuando la solté ella casi se cae pero pude detenerla y la seguí llevando de la mano hasta que ella aprendió lo suficiente, eso me recordó las veces en las que ella me ayudaba con mi entrenamiento básico para cazar Hollows y recordé que ella nunca soltó mi mano hasta que aprendí—tomo otro sorbo de café—creo que extraño que nos apoyemos para aprender nuevas cosas.

Tatsuki comprendió todo, Ichigo confiaba demasiado en Rukia y gracias a esa confianza que le tenía ambos aprendían cosas que el otro no sabía, eso era algo que el Ichigo que ella conocía no haría ya que el siempre hacia todo solo, pero Kuchiki Rukia era diferente y eso hacía que Ichigo confiara en ella.

Creo que ya es tarde—dijo la chica y llamo al camarero.

Ambos chicos pagaron sus respectivas bebidas y caminaron en dirección a sus casas, no habían vuelto a hablar de nada hasta que el camino se separó y ambos se detuvieron ya que sus casas quedaban en direcciones opuestas.

Gracias por pasar el tiempo conmigo Tatsuki—el peli naranja le comento.

De nada Ichigo—la chica sonrió y le dio un golpe en el hombro—gracias por confiar en mi

Hmp—el chico solo hizo ese sonido y la chica se abalanzo hacia el dándole un abrazo.

Eres un idiota, no sufras solo, siempre que extrañes a Kuchiki-san dímelo y tratare de oírte—le comento y se separó de el—no te preocupes seguramente ella volverá pronto—la chica volteo y sonrió hacia un poste provocando que el chico se extrañara por esa actitud de su amiga.

Está bien—se dio la vuelta—nos vemos luego Tatsuki

Adiós Ichigo—la chica observo como el peli naranja caminaba por la calle y cuando noto que estaba lejos comento—Kuchiki-san deberías volver pronto.

La shinigami trataba de ahogar un sollozo por lo que había oído, ella igual lo extrañaba pero al igual que el peli naranja era demasiado orgullosa para decirlo abiertamente.

Tatsuki observo como la shinigami iba saltando por el camino que ello habían transitado minutos antes y simplemente toco su frente en negación mientras sonreía, ambos eran tan iguales y aunque sabía que Orihime trataba de aprovechar que Kuchiki no estaba en el mundo de los vivos deseo con todo su corazón que Rukia volviera para que el tonto de Ichigo dejara de estar deprimido.


	2. No me dejes por favor

**Sumary:** Dame una oportunidad de regresar todo, no quiero que te alejes de mi, no te vayas de mi vida, no me dejes solo, Rukia no mueras.

 **Notas:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo pero la historia la hice yo XD, no la usen sin mi permiso.

 **Ichiruki day** : 2 Regresando al inicio.

* * *

 ** _No me dejes por favor._**

La batalla era difícil, muchos de los shinigamis estaban muertos y solo estaban ellos dos en pie de lucha con sus shikais debilitados.

No creo que puedan ganar Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo—un hombre barbón se reía de ambos chicos—estuve estos 20 años escondido para volverme más fuerte y poderlos vencer, pero creo que ustedes pensaron que ya había paz y dejaron de entrenar—comento parando su risa y mirándolos con desprecio—son tan débiles.

Tenemos que atacarlo Ichigo—le dijo la capitana del escuadrón 13.

Rukia, es demasiado fuerte ya casi no tengo reatsu—el peli naranja ya estaba agotado, hacía tiempo que él no peleaba y ya no era el mismo jovencito de hace tiempo.

No digas eso Ichigo, tenemos que pelear por lo que hemos construido en estos años, tenemos que levantarnos y destruir de una vez por todas a ese maldito de Yhwach—lo miro con reproche—además el mato a mi esposo, tengo que vengar su muerte por mi hija—le dio una mirada a la chica de 14 años que estaba sentada a lado del cuerpo de su padre.

El chico miro a su antigua compañera, sabía que aunque ella no sintiera ese amor tan fuerte por su marido le dolía su muerte porque no pudo devolverle ese amor tan puro que el sentía por ella, además su hija estaba destruida porque su padre era su ídolo y ahora estaba tirado sin vida, sentía envida de Renji por tener a Rukia tratando de vengar su muerte y solo asintió a su amiga para dirigirse al hombre que los había herido.

Deja de hablar tanto—le lanzo un getsuga tenshou pero lo esquivo.

Sacrificaron toda su felicidad para que yo no volviera—se puso atrás del chico—sé que tu querías a Kuchiki—le susurro.

Eso es historia a parte—sonrió secamente—nosotros elegimos estas vidas para que tu no dañaras al mundo de nadie, son nuestros errores mas no fue un sacrificio.

Los shinigamis son tan débiles—el hombre estaba a punto de atacar a Ichigo.

Bankai Hakka no Togame—una voz en forma de susurro se oyó a lo lejos y cuando la chica se volvió como la nieve corrió lo más rápido para poder atacar al hombre el cual no pudo predecir ese ataque logrando que se congelara—hasta la vista Yhwach.

El barbudo se congelo y el peli naranja le sonrió, nunca la había visto en su forma bankai y aunque fuera algo raro sentía que sus bankais se asemejaban mucho.

Nunca te había visto de esta manera—dijo el chico.

Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi—le sonrió y empezó a descongelarse

Eres muy fría—acaricio su rostro provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica que no fue visible por su tonalidad blanquecina.

Cállate idiota—le dio un codazo en su estómago.

El chico sintió que todo le recordaba a sus épocas donde él era un estudiante de preparatoria y ella una inquilina extraña en su mundo, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos o al menos eso pensó el chico porque se quedaron mirando a los ojos, la tonalidad morada y naranja se encontraban como un eclipse.

Ichigo, Rukia—una voz femenina se oyó acercándose a ellos.

Orihime—dijo la chica de cabello negro y dejo de ver al chico para observar a la mujer de cabello peli naranja obscuro.

Lo siento por no poder curar a Renji—la mujer se disculpó y empezaba a querer llorar.

No fue tu culpa, las heridas de Renji eran muy profundas, al menos pude vengar su muerte—dijo observando a Yhwach congelado.

Ichigo, ¿estas herido?—Orihime se acercó a su esposo el cual seguía viendo su mano con la cual toco la mejilla de Rukia.

Ah, si—solo la miro un rato sin emoción provocando que la chica entendiera que aunque pasaran los años Rukia seguía ocupando el pensar de su esposo.

La pelinegra ignoro a ambos y decidió acercarse a su hija la cual estaba en compañía del hijo de Ichigo y Orihime.

¿Estás bien?—se acercó a ella y noto que su hija había llorado demasiado.

No—se acercó a ella y la abrazo, necesitaba sentir el calor materno que Rukia le proporcionaba—papá murió.

Ya estoy acá—la abrazo con toda la ternura del mundo—te prometo que te cuidare.

Mamá—la abrazo con más fuerza.

La familia Kurosaki contemplo esa escena, Kazui estaba muy triste por su amiga, Orihime se sentía alterada no sabía que iba a pasar ahora que Rukia no tuviera a Renji y sobretodo no sabía cómo iba a actuar Ichigo por otro lado Ichigo sentía que su corazón se estrujaba demasiado al ver a la poseedora de la espada de hielo consolando a su hija.

Un sonido saco a todos de esa escena y voltearon a donde se encontraba Yhwach pero notaron que no estaba, Rukia empujo a su hija y se levantó para buscarlo pero sintió que algo atravesaba su cuerpo, entonces sintió algo caliente que descendía de ella, vio a su hija horrorizada, Kazui se había puesto serio por primera vez y desenfundo su espada mientras se acercaba a Ichika para protegerla, Orihime estaba atónita y caía de rodillas mientras que Ichigo había desaparecido pero logro oír sus gritos de enojo.

MALDITO—se acercaba Yhwach—ya desaparece.

Los shinigamis son débiles los quincys somos el progreso—decía limpiándose la sangre de Rukia.

Ichigo estaba desesperado y empezó a atacar con todos sus poderes pero ninguno lograba herirlo, su reatsu estaba muy agotado.

Ya me canse de jugar contigo—dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro—sería mejor que murieras para que te reúnas con tu noviecita.

Tengo que vengar a Rukia—con el poco reatsu que poseía activo su bankai, Yhwach también estaba cansado y no pronóstico eso entonces se alejó del chico.

No me podrás ganar estúpido, pronosticare tu ataque—dijo confiado.

No creo que puedas—concentro todo su reatsu—mangetsu—su cabello se volvió negro y largo—este es mi último ataque—se sentía muy cansado y de un solo golpe hirió a Yhwach.

No, maldito Shinigami—Yhwach caía lentamente y los demás shinigamis que aún seguían vivos llegaron para apresarlo.

Kurosaki—Byakuya se acercó al chico—gracias por vengar a Rukia—su voz se volvía algo entrecortada.

Ah—el chico se sentía sumamente cansado, sentía que en algún momento se iba a quedar dormido—Byakuya, pudieras llevarme con Rukia

El hermano accedió y le permitió que se detuviera en su hombro, caminaron poco a poco hasta encontrarse con Orihime tratando de curarla, pero era inútil ya que la herida era muy difícil de ser curada por los poderes de los duendecillos de ella.

Lo siento Ichigo—las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y quería que su esposo la abrazara, pero ella alzo la mirada y vio que su esposo tenía la misma mirada de cuando curo a Rukia del ataque de Grimmjow en la azotea de un edificio.

Ichika ya no lloraba, ya no tenía lágrimas que dar, había perdido a sus padres el mismo día y solo pudo sonreírle a Ichigo por haber vengado a su madre, Byakuya ayudo a Ichigo a arrodillarse y se acercó a Rukia.

No me dejes—Ichigo tomo la mano de Rukia—no me dejes otra vez, abre tus ojos—unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos y cayeron en el rostro de la chica.

Orihime y los demás observaban la escena, todos sabían que Ichigo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Kazui agarraba la mano de su madre y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para que ella dejara de llorar pero siendo sinceros él quería llorar igual porque Rukia era una de sus shinigamis favoritas, Ichika se aferraba a su tío y reprimía los sollozos.

Rukia—tomo el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso en los labios, todos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro pero ambos cometieron errores que no podían ser borrados aunque ellos simplemente aceptaron el destino que ambos habían elegido—no me dejes—fue lo último que dijo cuándo todo se volvió borroso.

Papá

Ichigo

Kurosaki

Ichigo-san

¿Qué?—en su mente resonaban las voces que lo llamaban.

Ichigo, despierta, llegaremos tarde—una voz más cercana se oía.

¿Rukia?—Ichigo no comprendía lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a la chica cerca de su cara— ¿Rukia?

Si—sonrió—despiértate que tenemos clases

El chico se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y observo a la chica, su cabello era corto y usaba el uniforme escolar, no había rastros de su cabello largo ni su haori, solo era Rukia de 20 años antes.

¿Estás bien?—Rukia miro extrañada al chico.

Ichigo abrazo a Rukia y ella se quedó atónita ante la acción.

Hay, bájame—dijo apenada.

Lo siento, es que—no sabía cómo explicar lo que había soñado.

¿Tuviste una pesadilla?—lo miro a los ojos.

Si—la bajo

Lo sospeche—le sonrió—pero ya estas despierto y estas acá.

Ichigo se sentía tranquilo con solo ver a Rukia en ese momento y suspiro de alivio al ver que había vuelto al inicio, otra vez siendo un estudiante y que Rukia lo estuviera acompañando en esa travesía.

Idiota cámbiate que llegaremos tarde—abrió la puerta para darle privacidad.

Rukia—el chico la llamo antes de que saliera y ella volteo—estoy feliz de que estés en este mundo.

Rukia se sonrojo por las palabras del chico y salió de la habitación.

Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño sumamente horrible que no quería volver a vivir y que trataría evitar porque no siempre la vida le daría otra oportunidad.


	3. La razón es

**Sumary:** Hay palabras que debemos explayar pero es dificil si no encuentras el momento adecuado.

 **Nota:** Los personajes son de Tite Kubo pero la historia es mia por favor de no copiarla sin mi consentimiento.

 **Nota 2:** Disculpen el capitulo tan corto, es que viene mi temporada de examenes y me cuesta mucho trabajo concentrarme.

 **IchiRuki Day 3:** La razón de mi poder.

* * *

 **La razón es.**

El sol se ocultaba, el viento soplaba y revolvía el cabello naranja de cierto chico que estaba sentado en el pasto, apenas hace 15 minutos había salido porque se sentía muy engentado de las personas que habían entrado a la casa de Kukaku, el no era de fiestas ni nada porque amaba estar en lugares tranquilos y sin ruido.

Ichigo.

El chico volteo para ver quien había interrumpido su momento de tranqulidad—¿Rukia?

¿Por qué te saliste?—se acerco lentamente hacia el chico y se sento a su lado acomodándose la yukata.

Queria pensar—dijo mirándola

¿estas molesto de que no quiero regresar al mundo de los vivos?—lo observo y trato de encontrar las pequeñas señales de molestia en su rostro.

No, para nada, yo solo venia a rescatarte no a llevarte a mi mundo—le puso la mano en la cabeza.

No soy un cachorro—gruño la pequeña chica.

El chico no pudo evitar reir por el comentario de la chica y ambos voltearon a ver como el sol se ocultaba lentamente.

Sabes—interrumpio la chica—hace tiempo no veía un atardecer acompañada.

¿Así?—la miro confundido.

Si—sonrio con tristeza la morena—cuando era una niña veía el atardecer con mis amigos del rukongai, poco a poco cada de uno iba pereciendo por las inclemencias de nuestro mundo hasta que solo quedamos Renji y yo—su voz se tornaba algo triste y el chico cerro los ojos.

Pero ahora ya no estas sola—siguio con los ojos cerrados—tienes a Inoue, Renji, Chad, Byakuya, Hanatarou, los demás shinigamis—tomo aire y abrió sus ojos para dirigirlos a los de la chica para que el naranja observara el morado—y me tienes a mi.

La chica sonrio con ternura y lo siguió mirando—muchas gracias Ichigo, gracias por salvarme.

No agradezcas nada—regreso su mirada al cielo—yo soy el que te agradece.

¿Por qué?—la chica estaba curiosa por lo que había dicho el chico.

Porque gracias a ti pude obtener el poder que necesitaba para proteger a la gente—la mirada del chico se veía sumamente tranquila—cuando muera podre decirle a mi madre que pude proteger a todos.

Ichigo—la chica se enternecio con las palabras del chico.

Todo mi poder es debido a ti Rukia—volteo para verla de nuevo—todo gracias a ti, tengo una deuda enorme contigo y siempre estare eternamente agradecido por todo lo que haz hecho por mi.

La chica trataba de no sonrojarse por todo lo que decia.

Estoy feliz de encontrarte—puso su mano en el hombro de la chica—mi lluvia se ha detenido.

Ichigo, al contrario gracias a ti pude ver que el mundo no es una maquina y que todos somos engranajes—sonrio—gracias a ti volvi a creer en el destino.

Ambos chicos compartieron sus agradecimientos, el lazo que los unia era tan fuerte que podían compartirse ese tipo de cosas sin apenarse, ambos compartieron ese agradecimiento que estaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, todo bajo la luz del sol que se ocultaba y daba paso a la luna.

Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san—una voz lejana les interrumpio ese momento de paz.

Inoue—ambos volteron al mismo tiempo

Kukaku dijo que entren porque van a partir pastel—grito desde donde estaba—vengan.

Ambos chicos solo suspiraron y el chico se levanto rapido.

Es mejor que vayamos—le dio la mano para que apoyara la chica—shinigami.

No soy shinigami—tomo su mano y se levanto—son Kuchiki Rukia.

Ambos chicos se soltaron de la manos y empezaron a caminar a la casa de Kukaku, ambos pensaban en que el encontrarse fue la mejor experiencia que necesitaban y que esperaban que su lazo los uniera más por el tiempo que les permitieran estar juntos.

* * *

Cada reviews es una bella galleta 3


	4. Aun no es el momento

**_Aun no es el momento._**

 **Sumary:** ¿Aún podemos cambiar la historia?

 **Autor:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, solo la historia es mía, si la vas a compartir por favor dame los créditos correspondientes.

 **Estilo:** Drama.

 **Nota:** disculpen si me ausente demasiado, con eso de que fue el temblor y estuve de acá para allá no me dio tiempo de actualizar, ojala pueda actualizar pronto, ténganme paciencia, besos.

 **IchiRuki Day:** 4 Cafetería.

* * *

Un hombre pelinaranja corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba demasiado pero el solo quería alejarse de ese lugar.

Ichigo detente—una voz conocida por el chico sonó.

Rukia—el chico se detuvo y trato de recuperar el aliento, entonces observo como una chica pequeña y de cabello largo llegaba hasta donde él estaba.

Te grite desde hace 4 calles—ponía su mano en su pecho y trataba de calmar su respiración—Kazui y Orihime me mandaron por ti—lo miro con reproche.

Ya no puedo más Rukia—se cayó lentamente en la acera.

Ichigo estúpido—se sentó a su lado—sabes debemos aceptar la vida que elegimos—le dedico una sonrisa triste.

¿En qué momento acepte esta vida?—la miro confundido.

Ni yo sé en qué momento elegí esto, pero no me arrepiento porque seguimos viéndonos—cerro los ojos—seguimos ahí presentes en la vida del otro y seguimos creciendo.

Somos como dos estrellas intentando brillar ¿no crees?—se levantó y le dio la mano a la chica para que se levantara.

Creo que si—se levantó y caminaron por la calle con dirección a la casa del pelinaranja.

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, ambos entendían que nadie quería hablar de lo ocurrido y simplemente disfrutaron ese pequeño momento en el que solo existían ambos, pasaron por una cafetería cerca de ahí y decidieron pedir un café para degustar en ese camino algo largo que les esperaba.

Corres mucho, faltan 10 calles para llegar—dijo la pequeña shinigami mientras tomaba un sorbo de Moka.

Ya casi moría de un infarto cuando me detuve—la observo.

Lo note por eso te detuve aun no puedes morir—lo miro—Ya estas anciano—le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

Los humanos envejecemos más rápido que los shinigamis—frunció sus ceño.

No frunzas el ceño que tendrás arrugas—se volvió a burlar de él y le saco la lengua.

Maldita—le puso la mano en su cabeza despeinando su cabello.

Estúpido—intento separarse del pero no podía por su diferencia de estatura.

Sigues siendo una pequeñita—ahora era Ichigo el que se reía de Rukia.

Bakudō 01 Sai—la chica paralizo al chico.

No se vale Rukia—el pelinaranja trataba de safarce del agarre.

Como en los viejos tiempo—lo miro divertida.

Aun no creo cómo pudiste volverte capitana—gruño—eres muy infantil.

Cállate—se sonrojo—fue un deseo de Utitake-taicho.

Ya lo sé—suspiro con pesadez—por eso no pudimos tu y yo.

No culpes a Utitake-taicho, el mundo no está preparado para muchas cosas aun—se arrodillo a donde estaba el chico—será la próxima vez—beso su frente.

¿Qué demonios?—el chico se sonrojo demasiado.

Siempre te pones de deprimido porque no sentiste mis labios—le saco la lengua—al menos tu frente ya la sintió y siéntete alagado, aunque creo que bese una de tus arrugas de anciano.

Maldita—el seguía retorciéndose en el piso buscando como salir de ese embrollo.

La chica suspiro y deshizo su ligadura, lo ayudo a levantarse y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki.

¿Crees que mi padre se haya ido por todo lo que hice?—su voz se oía algo fría.

No creo, Isshin-san sabe por qué se fue—le puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

Siempre me ayudas en muchas cosas Rukia—cerro los ojos—gracias por detener la lluvia.

Ya te lo dije, siempre que tengas problemas dímelos—le dio un pequeño puñetazo en su brazo—yo siempre vendré cuando tengas problemas.

Lo sé—el chico con esas palabras tomo el valor necesario para poder abrir la puerta de su casa.

Nunca te rindas tan rápido, ese es el Ichigo que tengo en mi corazón—la chica lo susurro.

¿Puedes repetirlo?—el chico no quiso entrar a su casa.

No lo diré 2 veces—entro por la puerta—será en otro momento—le sonrió y se dirigió donde estaba su familia.

Ichigo no comprendía a Rukia muchas veces, pero siempre que él se sentía con ganas de no seguir siempre aparecía para darle ánimo, era su mal necesario, aunque el sintiera algo por ella sabía que aún no era el momento para reclamar lo que era suyo, entonces tomo las palabras de ella y decidió seguir con la vida que el eligió hasta que en algún momento sus destinos se volvieran a cruzar.


End file.
